Cosmic Love
by shippingshipperwhoships
Summary: Sebastian might want to do something special for Kurt; he also might want to be his boyfriend. Maybe. Oneshot.


**Title: Cosmic Love**

**Summary: Sebastian might want to do something special for Kurt; he also might want to be his boyfriend. Maybe.**

**Rating: PG-13, Sebastian has a dirty mouth.**

**Wordcount: 2,461**

**A/N: Just a random thing set in an AU world where Kurt and Blaine broke up sometime in the beginning/middle-ish of S3 and Sebastian and Kurt have been seeing each other for about three months.**

Sebastian Smythe was absolutely _not _nervous.

He was pissed because the Princess, _Kurt_; Kurt was 15 minutes late. Of course, Sebastian _had _only given him about 30 minutes warning when he'd sent him a text asking him to meet, and it _was _45 minutes past midnight.

But it's fucking cold, and he's been standing outside waiting on this deserted road in the middle of nowhere after finishing the initial set up for 30 minutes now, and he has absolutely no idea what the hell he was thinking doing any of this in the first place. He wasn't about to blame himself for his momentary lapse in sanity, so it was obviously fucking Kurt Hummel's fault.

Finally, after he'd been pacing up and down a five foot length of the dirt road for about five minutes, the headlights of Kurt's Navigator lit up the end of the road. The vehicle slowly crept towards him, swerving occasionally to avoid sections of road that simply didn't exist anymore.

Sebastian shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat and approached the SUV that was now parked behind his own car.

He watched as an already visibly irritated Kurt opened the door and slipped out of the car, narrowed eyes zoning in on Sebastian immediately.

"You're late." Sebastian smirked, even after spending so much time with the other boy, learning things about him and letting _Kurt _learn things about himself, that no one else had even bothered to find out before, it was impossible _not_ to try and infuriate him. It also helped to distract him from how absolutely _stunning_ Kurt looked, with his pale, pale skin practically _glowing_, and the silvery blue of his scarf making his eyes look insanely blue in the dim glow of the Navigator's headlights, and his breath puffing out in wispy clouds around his face making him look fucking _ethereal. _

Sebastian sighed and resisted the urge to smack his head against the hood of the Navigator.

Kurt pulled his coat, which was _of course_ more fashionable than functional, tighter around him and shot Sebastian a look that probably would have made a lesser man cry. "You texted me 45 minutes ago and asked me to meet you here in _30_, it took me 15 minutes just to figure out where _here _was."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Whatever, come on."

He turned and started walking away from the road, pulling a flashlight out of his pocket to light the way.

When he didn't hear Kurt following him, he turned and shot the boy an irritated look.

Kurt simply crossed his arms over his chest and glowered back, "It's almost one in the morning, it's 35 degrees out here and you _got me out of my warm bed_ and now you expect me to follow you off of some random dirt road into the _woods_?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Yes, actually, I do."

Kurt continued to stare him down, not moving a muscle.

"Oh come on," Sebastian groaned, "You're already here; you might as well come with me."

A single eyebrow lifted and it looked like Kurt was getting ready to get back into his car.

"Dammit," Sebastian quickly strode back towards Kurt and held a hand towards him, hoping his expression showed something resembling sincerity. "Would you please just follow me? I want to show you something."

Kurt eyed the gloved hand suspiciously before glancing up and melting a little at the almost pleading look in Sebastian's eyes. With a sigh he took the proffered hand, hoping that he wasn't going to regret this.

"You didn't bring me out in the middle of nowhere to murder me did you?" Kurt huffed out as he let himself be led off the road and into a small cluster of trees. "Because, I kind of thought all the sex and the dates, oh, sorry, I mean definitely not dates, we've been going on, meant that you at least didn't want to chop me into teeny tiny little pieces anymore."

Sebastian snorted out a laugh at his dramatics, "No, I am mostly definitely _not _an axe murderer, and I was pretty sure we established that I never actually wanted you dead."

"Yes, well, that was before the cryptic text message asking me to meet you on the side of an abandoned dirt road at one in the morning."

"It wasn't cryptic, it was vague," Sebastian muttered, ducking to avoid a tree branch and then lifting an arm to brush it aside to let Kurt through. "And maybe I was trying to be romantic, and maybe all those things I said weren't dates, might have _possibly_ been dates."

Kurt stopped abruptly and turned back to stare at him, face slack with shock.

Sebastian scowled and stepped passed him, taking his hand again and tugging him forward, "Act more surprised why don't you?"

Kurt huffed, though his eyes had lit up and Sebastian was pretty sure he was restraining himself from a more dramatic reaction, probably out of fear of scaring off Sebastian. "I'm sorry, but _Sebastian Smythe _actually just admitted that he's been dating me for the past three months, pardon me if I'm more than a little surprised. Especially considering how adamant you've been that it was _just sex _and absolutely _not _anything more than sex. I honestly didn't expect you to ever admit that we were dating, even though we so obviously were."

"Just walk, quietly." Sebastian scowled.

He could hear Kurt laughing behind him, but honestly he hadn't been expecting anything less from him.

They finally reached the tree line, and the blanket he had set up earlier was just barely visible in at the edge of the flashlight's glow.

"Okay, I know you're more than a little romantically stunted," Kurt grumbled behind from behind him, "But surely even _you _know that a freaking picnic at one in the morning in near freezing weather is _not _romantic."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Would you just, shut up? Give me a minute."

Kurt made a derisive noise and continued to follow him.

Sebastian lightly tossed the flashlight onto the blanket, leaving it on, and bent down to grab one of the thick wool blankets he'd left folded up at the edge of the one he had spread out on the ground.

He shook it out and turned back to Kurt, smirking as he let loose one corner so that he could toss it around Kurt's shoulders. He gripped the loose edge of the blanket and used both hands and the blanket to tug Kurt closer to himself.

Kurt's eyebrow lifted and he looked up at Sebastian, confusion still playing across his oh so expressive face. Sebastian just smiled and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"I'm not having sex with you out here."

Sebastian groaned and then buried his face in Kurt's neck, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. "I didn't bring you out here to have sex with you, Princess."

Kurt smacked his shoulder, "Well, what else was I supposed to think? It _does_ sound like something that would appeal to you what with all of your perverted thoughts."

"Yeah, well as much as I wouldn't mind us fucking outside, 35 degree weather is a little extreme, even for me." Sebastian snickered. He finally gestured to the blanket, "Would you just sit down, please?"

"Ugh, fine, you better be prepared to tell me what this is very soon though," Kurt sighed and pulled the blanket around him tighter before settling gracefully on the ground. He was doing his best to not complain about the cold seeping up through the blanket, his desire to know what Sebastian was up to stronger than his need to bitch about the elements.

Sebastian settled next to Kurt, pulling out his iphone and starting up a playlist he had prepared for the night, beginning with a Florence and the Machine song he knew Kurt liked. Setting the phone down next to the flashlight, he pulled one edge of the blanket from Kurt's grip so that it could be wrapped around them both. Finally he reached over for the second folded blanket and spread it over their laps.

"Lay down."

Kurt cast another disdainful look at him.

Sebastian sighed and pulled at him until they were both on their backs, looking up at the sky, well, Sebastian was looking up at the sky, Kurt was staring at Sebastian, completely bewildered.

"Sebastian, seriously! What are we _doing_?"

"Just, look up, and wait a few minutes."

Kurt groaned and muttered something under his breath, but still did as he was told.

It took a few minutes of almost awkward silence, but finally Sebastian was rewarded with a gasp from Kurt.

"A shooting star!"

Sebastian smiled.

This time it took less than thirty seconds to hear another surprised exclamation from Kurt.

"It's the Geminid Meteor Shower."

Kurt turned to him, eyes wide and his lips turned into a tentative smile, when he spoke, it was barely a whisper. "You planned for this?"

"Yeah, for about a week now," Sebastian told him, "I almost talked myself out of it about 15 times though, that's why I didn't tell you to come out here until it was already so late."

He sat up and groaned, "Ugh, it's stupid, isn't it? I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't fucking like it, you hate outside stuff and it's cold, and we can just go if you w—"

His rant was cut off abruptly by soft lips pressing insistently at his own, gloved hands coming up to wrap around his neck and tugging him closer. He parted his lips to allow Kurt room to explore, unable to hold back a groan when Kurt's tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth and then across the back of his teeth, and suddenly it didn't seem so cold anymore.

Kurt pulled away, breathing deeply, nose and cheeks pink from the cold and lips swollen and glistening in the low beam of the flashlight. "I'm sorry I ever said you were romantically stunted, this is absolutely _perfect_, it's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

Sebastian blinked at him, that warm feeling that was only ever sparked by Kurt, and led him to do crazy things like bring the other boy out to the middle of nowhere to watch _meteor showers_, was spreading through him rapidly. "Yeah? Better than anything the asshat ever did for you?"

Kurt's lips twitched, "Nothing he ever did even comes close, Bas."

He smirked and moved until he was spread out on the ground again, reaching over to tug at Kurt until he was laying next to him, head pillowed on Sebastian's bicep.

They lay quietly for 30 minutes, Kurt quietly counting each time they saw another meteor.

"Twenty-three."

Sebastian smiled and turned so that he could watch Kurt, who didn't seem to notice. He knew they didn't have the perfect relationship, hell; Sebastian had been trying his best to deny they even had a relationship for three months. He knew it wasn't what Kurt pictured for himself, but the other boy still put up with him, even though he was "romantically stunted" and refused to consider their innumerable meetings for coffee and all the movies and dinners and trips to the mall "dates."

They had turned off the flashlight some time ago, but Sebastian's eyes had finally adjusted somewhat to the dark. Kurt's eyes looked almost colorless with only the starlight illuminating them, even though he knew that they were an insufferable mixture of blue and gray and green.

"I—" Sebastian's voice cut off abruptly, completely at a loss for what to say.

Kurt turned those damn eyes on him, a soft smile playing over his lips and a questioning tilt to his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian took a deep breath, "I love you."

Kurt froze and Sebastian could swear that those eyes had become suspiciously damp, but he didn't hesitate with his reply, "I love you too."

"I, uh— I know I suck at all of this, and I'm going about everything backwards, and I'm not the stupid Disney prince that you probably want, even if you do love me for whatever crazy reason." Sebastian groaned, wondering when exactly he had been turned into this bumbling idiot. "Fuck it, just, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt fell back against the blanket, his laughter echoing around them in the darkness.

"Yes, laughter is exactly the response I want to hear from the guy I've been sleeping with for months, confessed my love to, and asked to be my first boyfriend."

Kurt finally stopped laughing and reached up to grip the collar of his coat and pull Sebastian down so that he was resting half on top of the other boy, arms braced on either side of Kurt's head and their lips nearly touching.

"Bas, I know you've been in denial the entire time we've been seeing each other," Kurt murmured, warm breath ghosting against Sebastian's lips. "But I've been telling people that you're my boyfriend for at least a month and a half now."

Sebastian blinked down at him, lips turning upwards into a rare genuine smile, "Yeah?"

"Mmhmm." Kurt leaned up, just enough to press their cold noses together in an eskimo kiss. "I can be a very patient person when I want to be, and I know this is all new to you, so I've been willing to give you the time that you need. My dad however, is not so patient, so I may have fibbed a bit, I was pretty sure you would come to your senses and make an honest man out of me eventually."

"Fuck," Sebastian stared down at his boyfriend, his _boyfriend_, who he was _in love with_ and loved him _back_. "I'm really _really _glad you put up with my shit."

Sebastian closed in on the last few inches between them, pressing their lips together again and trying to pour every ounce of feeling he had for the other boy into a single kiss. He wanted to tell him the things he was to stubborn to say with words, that even when he fucked up and made fun of his girly clothes or bitched about his moisturizing routine, he still loved him. For as long as Kurt would put up with him.

They pulled apart again, "You want to go now? My parents are gone for the week; we can go to my place."

He was surprised when Kurt shook his head, "In a little while, watch with me a little longer?"

Sebastian laughed, but still settled back down, pulling the blankets tighter around them and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"As long as you want."

**A/N: Yeahhh, so procrastination… yayy… Random oneshot is random… But I couldn't do what I was actually supposed to be doing until I wrote it sooo, I'm gonna go work on YMMS now. **


End file.
